


Behind brown eyes

by bellemelody



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Cuddling and Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 12:41:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellemelody/pseuds/bellemelody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>But every time you're near<br/>You stir my heart again<br/>Now I'm losing my sense of seasons<br/>I know it's love<br/> <br/>It's overflowing.</i><br/> <br/>Jin Akanishi  "Fifth Season"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind brown eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [ ryogrande ](http://ryogrande.livejournal.com/) during [ help_pilipinas ](http://help-pilipinas.livejournal.com/)
> 
> Dear Ri, I'm really hope you will like it :) sorry for not following exactly your prompt, but I just can't help it :)
> 
> Thank you dear Belle for beta :)

 

   
   
   
   
The bright light flashes in your eyes, almost blinding and makes you blink furiously with the desire to cover your eyes and hide somewhere. Loud almost deafening screams from thousands of people ring in your ears, repeating the same name with all their might, and somewhere deep inside you know for sure, that this is your name, or maybe not only yours.  
   
Your heart is pounding and you feel accomplished, glorious and then you meet the gaze of another pair of warm brown glossy eyes. They are smiling at you and everything else disappears. You exist only in these eyes and a wonderful feeling spreads inside you.  
   
   
 _But every time you're near  
You stir my heart again  
Now I'm losing my sense of seasons  
I know it's love  
   
It's overflowing._  
   
Jin opens his eyes and blinks sleepily, still in a daze after his dream. He loves dreaming, watching them like long cartoons in his mind, when he always has fun and is happy, but sometimes he feels lonely and horrified and in those moments he searches for those brown eyes, the ones that warm his heart and give a feeling of safety and peace.  
   
Jin bends his head to look outside through the window.  Now it's snowing, the heavy white flakes are falling to the ground, making the street resemble the cake that Tat-chan bought for them yesterday. He can still feels that mellow and fluffy taste on his tongue.  
   
He loves looking through this window.  From the cozy warmth of his home he can see into the street, see how people with their pets are walking somewhere, sometimes with lazy steps, sometimes in a hurry. The seasons change and Jin places his chin on Kazu's warm tummy and they lazily watch colorful petals drifting on the breeze or scattered autumn leaves and beautiful snow flakes that remind them of little stars.  
   
Jin feels hungry. The street is covered with a white blanket of snow, it's beautiful, but it must be cold. He is happy staying in his warm bed and cuddles closer to warm body next to him. Kazu raises his head and warm brown eyes look tenderly at him. "Good morning."  
   
This soft radiance in his beloved's eyes give him an urge to roll from one side to another and let Kazu pet his tummy. When the memories from his last dream return, Jin looks up almost pitifully, asking for more cuddles.  
   
Concern clouds those brown eyes that always come to his rescue. "Bad dream?"  
   
Jin places his chin on Kazu's shoulder.  Kazu licks Jin's ear tenderly and Jin closes his eyes, enjoying the caress.  
   
It's not a bad dream, it's just different. This dream is terrific, but at the same time gives the feeling of no limits, no boundaries, like showing another posible life, other colors, other dimensions, that are brighter, louder, glittering. You want to sing, because of those warm brown eyes.  
   
 _But every time you're near  
You stir my heart again  
Now I'm losing my sense of seasons  
I know it's love  
   
It's overflowing._  
   
The sound of door opening, and then the familiar tired voice, "I'm home!" Jin feels excited, because this is Nakamaru's returning home after work, and he is the kindest person in the whole world. On a very cold rainy day he found Kazu and Jin on the street, wet , almost freezon and terribly hungry and he gave them a home.  
   
Jin runs fast to Nakamaru and tries to jump at his hands, the snow flakes melt on his nose and fall towards Jin's forehead, making him giggly and happy.  
   
"Hi, Jin!" Nakamaru pats his head and enters the kitchen. Junno is sitting in his kids chair, eating his soup with a little spoon, and making different noises trying to attract Tat-chan's attention, who is sitting nearby and concentrating on his homework. Junno is just three years old, he babbles something with his mouth full, "Guchi, Guchi.... Aaa Tat-chan!" The baby is demanding and with a sigh Tat-chan wipes his brother's mouth with a serviette. He is an elementary school pupil now and is always making a serious face.  
   
Jin runs to sit next to the fridge, close to where a tall woman with long hair and big tattoo on her shoulder ( the memmories of a crazy youth) is cooking something.  
   
"Hello sweety!" Coco greets her husband and then she looks at Jin.  
   
"Soon your food will be prepared, find Kazu!"  
   
Jin nods happily and run to another room trying to find Kazu, he runs so fast, calling him desperately, but he can't find him. Jin returns to the kitchen with eyes full of tears and then he notices warm brown eyes, and his Kazu is lying lazily in Coco hands. Jin tries to jump as high as he can, because he wants to cuddle too. This is unfair, that Kazu is so faraway like they are separated by continents.  
   
Coco places Kazu on the floor and gives them both their Chrismas meal. Jin can feel Kazu's warm back and nuzzles his cold nose, trying to kiss his beautiful face. Kazu licks his lips and pecks Jin back, entwining their tails.  
   
"Such cute puppies!"exclaimed Tat-chan, because they are adorable and Junno giggles in answer, because he adores his older brother.  
   
After their meal Kazu and Jin cuddle together near the window at their favorite spot, looking out into the street where day after day the seasons change. Jin closes his eyes, feeling so sleepy, he loves his dreams that are like long cartoons and the warm brown eyes that always look at him.  
   
The soft blue light surrounds Jin and he feels alone and so faraway,feels like he is somewhere very high, where just a beautiful melody can be heard and round snow flakes fall to the ground. When Jin tries to grasp one it's impossible, because this is just an illusion, they are not real.  
   
He feels so scared, but then he finds those warm brown eyes again, and the words from another song come to his mind, about a special bond which holds strong regardless of the seasons changing. Those warm brown eyes wink at him, looking up at him , always waiting and loving.  
   
   
 _But every time you're near  
You stir my heart again  
Now I'm losing my sense of seasons  
I know it's love  
   
It's overflowing._  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
 


End file.
